


Pair of Claws.

by Umbrum753



Category: StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrum753/pseuds/Umbrum753
Summary: In the Chaos of battle, the Queen and the Ghost face one of the greatest challenges to their relationship. Inspired by the. fanfic "Supernova" By: PastPotatoes.
Relationships: Sarah Kerrigan/November "Nova" Terra
Kudos: 5





	Pair of Claws.

38

It had been easier than she thought to lead the Zerg. They never questioned her orders and were less literal than the Ghost agent had feared. It was still odd but not outright uncomfortable. Her skills aided them well as she knew how enemy security would be set up. She winced a little when they infested the first barracks but it was the enemy and she was on a mission.

She was thankful however that the infested seemed to be under the control of the Infesters. She did not want to interact with them much. Zerg was one thing. She had gotten used to that. There was a style, elegance to the way their alien bodies flowed. But the infested were just covered in random mutations. They also sounded a bit too human as they screamed out.

It didn't matter too much. They did their job and the Infesters kept them away from her. She wondered if they had noticed her unease with them and were being respectful. It would be a nice sign. They did understand her verbal commands so maybe they understood more than they let on.

Could they talk back? What would an Infestor talk about? She shook her head. She was getting distracted. She didn't normally get this distracted on a mission but they had the initiative now and a wall of infested kept her separate from the enemy. Regardless she knew that any laps of focus would be her death so Nova concentrated. Her rifle barked every now and then picking off enemies on roofs or where the infested had trouble getting to.

'For the swarm.' Kerrigan mused to herself as she watched her lover’s progress. A small smile spread on her face as Nova was doing well. Kerrigan had been organizing the second wave once Nova had cleared the defense but that was done for the most part. She left the details to her brood mothers and was watching Nova's progress from the bridge of the Leviathan.

She was laughing to herself now at Nova's parting words. She knew Nova meant it kind of mockingly but it meant that the Ghost was comfortable enough to make jokes. In a closed-off deep part of her mind, she thought of ways to reward Nova when she returned. Sexy rewards that she herself would enjoy giving.

"How goes the fighting?" Stukov said walking onto the bridge.

"She is doing great." The Queen of blades let slip. She regretted her choice of words for a moment but let it go. If the Swarm could accept them, then others should too. Or not, whatever.

"So it would seem," Stukov said behind her with a knowing smile. He had 4 children. He knew what was going on.

Kerrigan could hear his smirk. "Do we have a problem? I can still kill you."

"No no." he said waving his hands "You two look like you make a nice couple." He said honestly. Kerrigan eased her glare. "It's just well…" he started again making her scowl.

"I always thought your mate would have more." He put his hands to his head and index fingers up mimicking antenna. "Spiky bits." He said before breaking into a laugh.

Kerrigan rolled her eyes and turned away. "You are insane."

"Of course I'm a parent. Making fun of young love is what I do." He said with a snicker.

Kerrigan was turned away when she let a small smile show on her lips. It was pretty crazy that the two of them were together.

"Parent huh?" Kerrigan asked.

"I had four children when I left Earth. I don't know what happened to them. I will never see them again." He said with a sigh. "I don't think I want them to see me like this anyway. But oh well. As far as they know I died a war hero."

Kerrigan thought of Nova's dream of them having a family someday. It seemed so far off.

"Was it…." Worth it having kids, is want she was about to ask but she didn't feel like asking that to someone she didn't quite trust yet.

"Hmm?" Stukov asked.

"Nothing," Kerrigan commanded. "Tell me more about the doctor. I need to know how to kill him."

They came out of nowhere. Previous counter-attacks had been haphazard with the Dominion just throwing men at them in a vain attempt to stem the tide of infested.

Apparently, they were just buying time.

The Reapers roared out of cover with their jetpacks and made their mark by throwing a wave of explosives shattering the flank of the infested. One even jetted fast and close to one of the Investors and pelted it in the face with a demo charge.

Recoiling from the shock Nova barely dived back fast enough to avoid getting sprayed with the pureed remains of the Infestor. She did not want any of its goo on her.

Kneeling from her roll she took her shot and killed the bold reaper that charged her pack of Infestors.

Collecting herself she looked around and analyzed the new situation. These Reapers were good.

They used their jump packs well to keep out of arm's reach of the infested. Their pistols cracked at the mass as fast as the dozen or so jump infantry could fire. One stood out. He was using his jump packs not just to get away but also to burn them away. His acrobatics were impressive and Nova decided not to waste shots trying to pin him down. They were making their mark in the swarm and she didn't want to get tied down.

Nova focused her fire on them while the infestors sent more in against them.

"No! Keep pressure on the mainline, don't let them regroup, I will take care of them!" Nova ordered. She did not want to lose the initiative here. Her beasts obeyed without question.

Her rifle sung as she stuck down a few of the less agile reapers. She found she did not need to shoot to kill. Just knocking out their jetpacks usually meant they would soon be overrun.

A shot struck one in the head however and she smirked at her skill but became more serious as the dead reaper fell in front of the more skilled one. She could see through her scope that he was looking right at her.

She adjusted her aim and pulled the trigger but he skidded out of the way easily. Clearing a pack of infested with a charge he started roaring towards her. His chest was inches off the ground and he swept the legs of the few Zerg in his way.

Nova struggled to get a shot through the infested and she knew he was doing that on purpose. Finally, though she took her shot. No longer caring if she hit an infested. She aimed for the larger target of his pack but the shot was thrown off as it passed through an infested body.

Her target seemed to notice her willingness to shoot at him and changed tactics to go high and toss another charge toward nova. It fell short but the blast threw off her aim enough as he jetted up.

She scowled as she ran to change position knowing he was going to come down hard at her former location. She dived behind the wreckage of a fallen Goliath walker and scanned the sky. Her visor covering her eyes preventing the sun from blocking her sight

She spotted him diving for her and she raised her rifle. Shots fell around her through as he attempted to throw her aim but she knew he was out of range. She aimed carefully and fired aiming for his jet pack. It hit. His course was altered and he nearly crashed but managed to recover and stay alive. He landed only about a dozen yards away.

His back was to her as he rose to his feet with a blast of his one working jet. She whipped her rifle to him but he used his remaining thruster to twist out of the way.

He was good. Even half-crippled he knew how to use his pack and soon shots were raining down near her. She activated her clock. She had been saving it hoping to throw her opponent off and not giving him a chance to counter.

He halted his attacks and stood still. Reloading his pistols and letting his crying backpack rest. Nova crept away from her position. He was still staring at where she was and she didn't want to risk him throwing more charges. She found a spot though and turned her rifle around to watch him roaring away. Towards the infesters.

'Fuck.' Nova thought to herself as she quickly fired at the agile Reaper. His plan working he whipped around and sprayed towards the flashing of her rifle. She rolled away and felt the backwash off his pack as he slid to a halt near her. She kicked out and hit him in the back of the knee. He fell to his knees but used his pack to twist around and hit her in the side with his pistols.

Her cloak clicked off as she took the hit and spun to hit him in the head with the butt of her rifle. He staggered. He was used to being more agile probably, but Nova was no novice. He tried to get away but Nova hit a cable on his pack making it sputter.

He fell facedown into the ground and tried to roll over but his pack kept him pinned. Nova put her foot down on his pistol arm and brought her rifle up to finally finish him off.

Taking a breath she walked away from the body and started moving back towards the investors.

'Are you ok?' echoed in her head and she paused before realizing it was Kerrigan's telepathy. 'Most fun I've had all day.' Nova answered with her own with a smile.

Movement caught her eye and the Investors were shambling towards her. A horde of infested behind them. The area was taken and it was time to move to the next objective. A wrecked bunker lay between them and there so she moved towards it. She glanced around to try to find a path to the top hoping it would give her a good vantage point. She scrambled up the side but froze when she heard movement from inside. A red metal suit burst from the wreckage and threw her to the ground, the nozzles on its arms already alight.

"Ashes to ashes." Was all she heard from the booming deep voice as her world was consumed by fire.


End file.
